Forget Me Not
by justagirl8225
Summary: She just couldn't forget him... AU, LitaxChristian
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that may appear.

**Notes: **A/U piece because I prefer A/U at times, making Tyson and Lita siblings for the sake of my fic, setting this in present time and if there's anything that's unclear after reading the prologue? I'll try to address it as I go.

**-x-X-x-**

_**Tampa, Florida**_

Amy Reso woke up in a cold sweat, running her hands through her hair as she took in deep breaths to regain control of herself. Of course, she had a feeling this would happen tonight, a recurring nightmare that over time had become less and less frequent … but always this week. The first year, it had happened nearly every night and the former WWE diva hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep between her nightmare and being pregnant. And the second year hadn't been much worse, with an infant but at least the nightmares hadn't been nearly as frequent. By the time the third year rolled around, it was less and the fourth year even less. And now, well now it was just happening as the anniversary drew closer. Hazel eyes clenching shut, Amy buried her face in her hands as she tried her hardest not to think about what had happened…

_**Five years prior…**_

Newly married and finishing up their two week honeymoon, the generous vacation time mostly thanks to Stephanie when Bischoff had said no; Amy and Jason Reso should have been well on their way to starting their lives together. And if she had to be entirely truthful with herself, the redheaded diva never would have imagined being in a relationship with Jay, let alone married to him. True enough, they had always been friends and maybe she'd always found him to be attractive … but it had never gone anywhere beyond that. Or maybe it had been there and neither one of them had noticed or paid much attention to it … Whatever the case, somewhere between the road trips, being stuck at hotels, hanging out backstage during the tapings … over time, she had fallen in love with him, never fully expecting for him to feel the same way. Which was why it still surprised her that they were together, even now as she stood on the balcony of their hotel room; taking in the sunrise of their last day in paradise.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Jay wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she leaned back against him, "you're such a dork."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "that doesn't answer my question, babe."

"I was just thinking about us," she explained first, her head tilting to one side, "and unless you want me to actually answer that question of yours, I suggest you stop doing that."

"You know you don't want me to…"

"That isn't the point, Mr. Reso."

Jay smirked against her neck, "I'll show you a point, Mrs. Reso."

Amy grinned as she turned to face him, hands clasping together at the base of his neck. "We kind of have a flight to catch and jobs to get back to, even if Steph was really generous with our vacation time—"

"Ames, we're on our honeymoon. Steph was nice enough to try and get everyone the day off and the time off before the wedding." He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose, "and I know we have a flight to catch, our bags are already packed but… that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of this suite before we have to leave, does it?"

"Well, if you are really serious about having children…"

"I am."

She wiggled her eyebrows, the look in her hazel eyes enough for him to know what she was thinking.

But not all went as planned that day and maybe they should have taken another flight, maybe they should have stayed another day … but they hadn't and thus they had been on that fateful flight. Amy couldn't recall a time in her life when she had been more terrified and truly scared that she was going to die, Jay doing his best to reassure her that they would survive. That they would both make it out of this and then they would move on with their lives…

_**Present time …**_

"Uncle Ty?"

"Yes kiddo?"

Four year old Jason Adam Christopher Reso, or Jac by close friends and family, blinked and clutched his favourite teddy bear closer. "Is mommy okay?"

The bald man sighed, the two watching the former diva from the doorway to her bedroom. "Yeah, mommy is gonna be just fine."

The little boy frowned, not entirely convinced of that, "but mommy is crying … and she screamed."

Tyson scooped up his nephew, starting to say something to the blond boy when Amy interrupted. "Mommy just had a nightmare, sweetheart. I'll be okay."

"I don't want you to be sad, mommy."

"Mommy will be okay," Amy smiled to her son, her last connection to Jay; the four year old a splitting image of his father. "Do you want me to tuck you back into bed?"

Jac shook his head, "Uncle Ty can do it, right Uncle Ty?"

Tyson nodded easily, "of course I can little man, let's get you back into bed. You've got a big day tomorrow with Uncle Adam and Auntie Trish."

Amy watched as the two disappeared from her line of sight, the former diva releasing an unsteady breath as she moved from the bed and headed for the bathroom. After the first year, once it was safe for her, her doctor had prescribed sleeping pills, and she knew they were around here somewhere … normally she wouldn't take them at all, but tonight, Amy knew there was no other way around it…

"Sis, you really shouldn't—"

"It's almost been five years, Ty." Amy gripped the countertop as if her life depended on it, "almost five years since he was taken away from me."

Tyson ran a hand over his face as he approached her, "Jay was trying to save you, Ames…"

Amy shook her head, "I know that Ty but that doesn't make it anymore easy to deal with. I shouldn't be going to his grave tomorrow; we should have been celebrating our five year anniversary. I shouldn't have to be taking sleeping pills tonight; I should be falling asleep in his arms."

"Adam and Trish are going to drop Jac off at mom's and then they'll meet us at the cemetery … but not until later so you can have some time."

"I just thought…" She choked back a sob, "I just thought it would … after five years…"

He wrapped her up in a tight hug, "I know sis, I know."

She didn't bother to wipe away the tears, "it's just not fair … he should still be here, with us."

Tyson gently pried the bottle of sleeping pills out of his sister's hand, Amy not putting up much resistance as he easily scooped her up and carried her back to her bed. "Get some sleep sis."

The bald man watched, still feeling somewhat helpless as his sister fell into a fitful sleep … he had been expecting for her to have this particular problem at this time, it had been five years since the accident … and it had also been five years since his sister had been a WWE diva. Granted, Amy was stubborn and she was strong; she had tried to convince herself that she could move on with her life without Jay but … everything about wrestling just reminded her of him. And if it hadn't been for the fact that Amy had found out that she was pregnant, Tyson really wasn't sure if his sister would have ever broken out of her shell. And really she hadn't completely, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. After she had quit, he had moved in with her to watch over her and to help her raise Jac. Of course she had help from her friends, Adam and Trish Copeland, Chris and Dawn Irvine all in the same neighbourhood and Jay's family was also involved. Losing Jay hadn't been easy for any of them of course and at least Amy had finally gotten past blaming herself for it but … still. Tyson just had to wonder if he would ever get his sister back.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that may appear.

**Notes: **Nothing new to add at this time, but if you have any questions, ask away and I'll try my best to address it.

**-x-X-x-**

_**One Week Later …**_

To the doctors and the nurses at the clinic, he had mostly been a number, a patient with a case of post-traumatic stress disorder and retrograde amnesia. He had a name of course, but his name didn't hold much meaning to him when he'd first arrived … all he had known was that he was lost, he was highly confused and he was in pain. Over time of course, the pain had subsided and his physical condition had improved greatly, but Jay Reso was still missing a good portion of his life … and short of knowing his name, that he was originally from Canada and that he had once been a professional wrestler… well there were still substantial details missing. It had taken time for him to even get past the accident, that being the first thing he had remembered when his memories had started to return. As he had continued to think about the accident, the anxiety and paranoia had settled in deeply, the sequence of events playing over and over in his mind during his sleeping and waking hours. And perhaps, one of the more frustrating things from that, one of the consistent details had been a pair of pleading hazel eyes and a face that he just could not place. At one point in time, Jay had wondered if he would ever get all of his memories back, if only to place that face with a name, but thus far and even with the extensive help of the therapists at the centre; he did have one name to go by. Someone who had apparently been close to him, close enough to be a brother … Jay leaving the safety of the centre to travel to Tampa, Florida to find Adam Copeland; the blue eyed blond man hoping that this person might have some of the answers he was seeking…

_**Later that day …**_

While most of her days were devoted to her son, Amy liked to take at least one day to herself; Jac spending the day with his beloved Uncle Ty on this particular day so the redhead could get some errands done. She had just arrived to the local mall, stopping at the coffee shop to get her usual when she spotted a face that she hadn't seen in years.

"It can't be," she whispered to herself, the former diva staring in shock, "he… it can't be."

Far too many times for her liking, Amy had sworn that she had seen Jay in Tampa, but each and every time that wasn't the case…

"But that's his jacket, his favourite jacket…" Grabbing some money from her pocket, she handed it over to the cashier, not caring about her change. "Damn it," Amy bit down on her lower lip as the familiar figure walked away, "of all times for this mall to get crowded."

Her heartbeat started to quicken as she picked up her pace in vain, hazel eyes straining to find the blond man she had just spotted minutes before. Releasing a sigh of frustration, Amy wrote it off as another hallucination … or maybe it was just wishful thinking given the time of the year.

"Get a grip Ames, he's gone and he's not coming back," repeating those words over and over, the former diva made her way through the mall like a normal person, continuing on with her intended errands before she returned home.

"Mommy," Jac greeted with his usual excitement, "Randy is here."

Tyson shook his head as he joined his nephew, "doesn't beat around the bush, just like…" he trailed off, clearing his throat as he met his sister's eyes, "Orton got here about fifteen minutes ago."

Amy smiled tightly as she held out the shopping bags she was carrying, "can you just take this up to Jac's room, please? I have some more stuff that I need to get out of the car."

Randy appeared just behind Tyson, "I can give you a hand with the bags, Ames."

"Thanks Randy, I appreciate it." She led the way back to her car, handing off bags to the third generation wrestler, "so … what brings you by today?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said first and then grinned when she eyed him sceptically, "and maybe see if you were free later?"

Amy wrinkled her nose, for the past two years, Randy had tried to get her to go out with him but… she still wasn't ready… "Not today. And it's not that I don't mind your company, I do, it's just … with the anniversary so close, plus what happened earlier at the mall."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "what happened at the mall?"

Sighing heavily, the former diva took her time to alarm and lock her car, "I saw him and normally I would say I was just seeing things or wishing it was him, but this time … he was wearing that one jacket of his that he always wore, his favourite jacket."

He waited for her to gather the bags from the driveway, "it still could have been anyone though … I mean, you just said it yourself that you could have been seeing things or that you just wished it was him."

Defiantly so, she shook her head, "and normally I would say that's what it was, just my eyes playing tricks on me but I know that jacket from anywhere. And maybe I didn't know him his entire life, but I'm pretty sure I would recognise him… I know it was him."

"Or maybe you're finally going crazy?"

"Excuse me?"

Randy held up a hand in defence, "let me finish, okay? It's the anniversary of the accident so I know you've got to be missing him more than you usually do, and Tampa isn't exactly a small place."

Amy clenched her jaw, "if you wouldn't mind just taking those bags into the house and then leaving them in the hallway? I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now."

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you Ames, but—"

"Randy, please. You're a nice guy and I do appreciate your friendship, but I still love him. I don't care if he's not here with me anymore, he doesn't need to be." She waited until they'd reached the front door, "and I'm sorry if you think I've been leading you on or something, but I have to be honest with you."

He set the bags down in the hallway, running a hand over his short hair before offering a half hearted smile. "I am sorry if I offended you, I'll stop by some other time."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I think it would be better if you just don't stop by for awhile and I'm certain that you mean well by stopping by and checking on me, but … I know him and I would know when I see him. Of all people, I would have thought you might understand and not just outright called me crazy."

Randy inwardly sighed, "I'm not trying to sound completely heartless Amy, I just think you should move on—"

"And I just told you, I'm still not ready to move on … and it's nothing against you personally, I'm just not ready and I don't know when I will be ready."

"You won't even take off your wedding ring," he really wasn't trying to sound like a total jerk or anything, just… "Look, I'm just being honest here and telling it how I see it. You say you aren't ready to move on and I can respect that, but are you even giving yourself the chance to move on?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "I really think you should leave now, Randy."

"Ames—"

"Leave."

"Amy—"

Tyson cleared his throat, glancing between his sister and Randy, "is there a problem here?"

Amy frowned, "Randy was just about to leave, nothing to worry about."

The bald man arched an eyebrow, tattooed arms crossing as he eyed the blue eyed wrestler. "The door is right behind you Orton, either you can use it or I can throw you out of it."

Randy grimaced, "yeah … I think I overstayed my welcome. I'll see you two around, I guess."

Tyson shut the door after the WWE wrestler and then turned his attention to his sister, "Jac is just playing with his new fire truck now. And before you as, he behaved, took his nap like he was supposed to…" Trailing off, his eyes laced with concern, "sis, what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, "I saw Jay at the mall … and before you tell me I'm going crazy, let me explain okay? I was getting my coffee and I saw that jacket that he always wore and I know that just about anyone could wear it but—"

"If it was him, you would just know?"

"Exactly," sighing she slumped back against the wall, "and maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but I would recognise him anywhere. It just had to be him… and I'm not going crazy, am I?"

Tyson shook his head, "you would know if it was him and I believe you if you say it was him. And maybe the reason he didn't stop is because he didn't see you … the mall can get crowded."

Amy nodded shortly, "I know and I lost him in the crowd before I had the chance to speak with him but …" Running her hands through her hair, she offered her brother a smile, "I'm just going to take a bath, maybe it'll rest my nerves or something."

He nodded his understanding and watched as she made her way upstairs, the former diva stopping as she always did, to glance at the pictures that were on the wall. Sometimes Tyson couldn't help but think that maybe she was tormenting herself by doing that, but at the same time … those pictures were some of the few physical reminders of what she had left. Of course, first and foremost, there was Jac … but there were also times that she needed her space from the little blond boy. He could recall, clear as day, when Jason Adam Christopher had been born and the night of it, Amy had cried herself to sleep. At times, that little boy was the light of her life and the main reason that Tyson believed that she still lived and at times all it took was one passing glance and she would break down. Day after day, it seemed, Jac started to look more and more like his father, he already had those same blue eyes and that mischievous smile … and his personality, though there was clearly some signs of his sister in there, well … there were days when Tyson could have sworn he was dealing with Jay. But Jay Reso was gone and had been gone for five years and maybe, just maybe, Amy had seen him earlier and maybe she hadn't … Tyson wanted to believe his sister more than anything, but he also had to accept the facts and face the truth. Truth was that they hadn't seen Jay since the wedding, truth was that his sister had returned from the honeymoon alone and truth was that since Jay had been gone, his sister had been trying to put her life back together, piece by painful piece.

**TBC**


End file.
